Make Me Yours
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: Judal doesn't like waiting - especially during one of his nightly visits to his precious king. (SinJu)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Judal, Sinbad nor any other _Magi_ character mentioned in this story.

**Summary: **Judal doesn't like waiting - especially during one of his nightly visits to his precious king.

* * *

><p><strong>Make Me Yours<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stupid king," the magi called from behind the man, annoyed "Are you done yet?"<p>

"No," Sinbad sighed "And I don't think I will be any time soon."

"Hah?" Judal got up from the bed, walking to the man. The king was sitting on his chair, taking care of a seemingly endless pile of paperwork.

The younger pressed his chest against the chair's back, passing his arms around the other's shoulders "How boring. Come to bed with me."

Sinbad kept moving his hand, not bothering to look at the magi "Not tonight."

The raven leaned in until his chin rested on the king's left shoulder, his lips touching his neck. Some of his long, braided hair, fell forward, tickling the man's arm until finally resting on his lap.

"Judal," he stopped writing.

Said boy bit the skin lightly before answering "Yeah?"

"Stop," the purple-haired man demanded, frowning at the other's not so unusual behavior.

"Why should I?" he kept on biting and sucking on the man's neck, his hands moving to touch his chest.

Sinbad brought his hands up to the raven's wrists, stopping his movements "This is important."

The younger paused for a second before raising his head as he made himself float in the air, bending over until his face was inches from the king's "So am I."

The purple-haired man stared at Judal's eyes from an upside-down view as his hair messily fell on top of his work on the table – the magi was getting on his nerves.

How could he concentrate when the boy was so openly and shamelessly offering himself to him?

Not letting go of the grip on the other's arms, Sinbad sighed "You know, if I listen to you and leave all these papers undone, Ja'far will make sure I'm not able to satisfy you again."

Blinking as he processed the words, the younger broke out in laughter "What, are you scared Freckles will castrate you?"

The king smirked "Aren't you?"

Judal stopped smiling, staring at the man in front of him "Don't you want to do it with me, Sinbad?"

The purple-haired man said nothing but leaned forward, reaching the floating magi's mouth. He let go of his wrists, bringing his hands to the other's hair as he tried to pull him closer.

Surprised, the raven took a moment to answer the kiss. Finding it frustrating to keep it going in such a position, he broke the contact to quickly flip his body in the air and carefully land on the king's lap.

Sinbad chuckled at the younger's impatience, putting his hands on his hips as the boy passed his arms around his neck in return.

"I love how you get so worked up by kissing," the man teased, caressing Judal's back.

"Shut up," was the simple reply as the raven proceeded to close the distance between them once more. He brought his hands up to the king's hair, trying to press his body against the other as much as he could.

Sinbad was used to it. He was used to dealing with the boy's eagerness to be touched, to feel something. And he wasn't complaining either; as much as he wished he didn't, the man enjoyed the magi's beautiful body on top of him, the unexpected softness of his hair, the way he stared at him so passionately –

Sinbad enjoyed having Judal around.

"Oi," the younger broke the kiss, his hands falling to the man's shoulders as he looked in his eyes "Touch me."

The purple-haired man buried his face on the crook of the raven's neck. He sucked on the skin there, receiving a gasp in response before distancing himself "I need to finish working."

Judal groaned in annoyance, pushing the other away "Forget about it already!"

"You know I can't do that."

"You've done it before," the magi argued, pissed "If you don't want me, just say it."

"Judal," the king sighed "Don't be like that."

"Shut up," the boy hissed, getting off the man's lap "I travel miles to get to this damned kingdom just for this."

Sinbad watched as his lover walked away from him just to throw himself on the bed. He lay on his stomach, eyes closed and brows furrowed, obviously irritated.

With yet another sigh, the purple-haired man turned back to his desk, deciding there was nothing else to do – it wasn't like Judal was wrong per se, but he had to understand that he couldn't just appear out of the blue whenever he felt like it and expect Sinbad to neglect his royal duties.

Two long hours passed before the king was finally able to drop the pen, stretching himself before getting up. As he turned around, his eyes were met with the raven lying on his side on the mattress, gazing at him.

"I thought you were asleep," he said, surprised to see the other up.

"Can't sleep."

"Were you awake this whole time?" Sinbad asked, sitting on the bed by his side.

Judal said nothing but looked away. The man frowned "Are you angry?"

"I don't know," the magi sighed, still avoiding eye contact "Not like you care."

The king stared at him "If I didn't care, I would have kicked you out as soon as you tried to seduce me."

"So you kissed me just so I wouldn't be too pissed when you rejected me afterwards?" he laughed dryly "I should have gone to Kouen instead."

"That's not what I meant," Sinbad calmly replied "And by how frequently you've been coming over, I'd say he hasn't been very satisfying lately."

"I wouldn't know," the raven admitted, nonchalantly "I don't care."

At that, the man raised his brows in surprise "You don't know?"

The younger kept quiet, looking away. Sinbad could easily tell that something was wrong – but then again, when wasn't something wrong with Judal?

He stared at the boy on his bed. Judal's hair pretty much occupied more space than his own body did, his chest raising and falling in a constant, calm rhythm. The magi's pale hands were immobile in front of him, no longer searching for something to touch.

Before realizing it, the king was already leaning down to kiss his temple.

The raven tensed up, eyes moving to glare at the man beside him "The hell are you doing?"

"Can't you tell?" he gently brought his hands to the boy's exposed side "I'm done working."

"Fuck you," the other hissed, slapping his arm away "You can't have me whenever you'd like."

Sinbad grabbed the magi's wrist, pulling him up into a sitting position while his other hand went to the boy's back "Isn't that my line?"

"What?" the younger tried to free himself, which only made his lover pull him closer "Let me go!"

The king brought their lips together, pushing the other onto the mattress as he hovered over him. Judal tried to use his free hand to push the man away to no avail as he continued to kiss him roughly, making it more difficult for the magi to move.

When he finally pulled away, the raven was panting, eyes glaring up at him.

"Do you really want me to let go of you, Judal?" Sinbad asked in a whisper, staring at the boy.

Judal looked at his eyes, knowing fully well what made them look that way – impatience. Lust. He had succeeded in seducing and annoying Sindria's king, even if he had given up doing so. Sinbad kept his gaze fixed on him and waited for no reply to lean in and start sucking on the magi's neck for the second time that night.

The raven moaned in surprise as his hands stopped struggling to cling into the man's clothes "Sinbad…"

The purple-haired man reflectively stopped moving at the unusual sweet tone the boy used to call his name, raising his head to look at him.

Judal was still panting, eyes half-lidded and a faint blush on his cheeks as his hand went to the king's face "Do you…" he started, brushing away a few strands of hair from the man's eyes "Want me?"

And that was when Sinbad lost it.

* * *

><p>The king opened up his eyes slowly, noticing the sun already shining through the window. In his arms, the younger slept peacefully, head resting on his broad chest.<p>

Sinbad held the boy closer, lips brushing his forehead. The magi suddenly shifted, opening one eye after the other.

"Good morning," the man said with a smile.

Judal took a while to process where he was before he tried to get up on his elbows, only to fall right back onto the other's torso with a hiss.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath with a pained expression "I can't get up."

The purple-haired man blinked "What's wrong?"

"You," the raven started, lifting his head to glare at the man "It's your fault!"

He tried to get up once more, Sinbad catching him and sitting up before he fell. The magi kept his eyes closed, leaning on the other.

"Did I hurt you?" the king asked, worried, as the blanket fell to reveal the younger's back.

"I can't move!" Judal raised his voice, looking at the man "You were too rough last night!"

"Wha-" the purple-haired man cut himself off, taken aback "You like it when I'm rough."

The raven blushed at the other's argument, irritated "You got my hair to unbraid by itself!" he took a bunch of his now loose hair into his hand to make a point "I always unbraid it with magic!"

"You use magic to do your hair?" Sinbad arched an eyebrow at the younger on his lap "Sounds like you."

"That's not the point!" the magi stared at him in disbelief, hissing in pain afterwards.

The king leaned in to catch the boy's lips with his in a chaste kiss "In my defense," he started, caressing Judal's face "You look gorgeous."

"I-" he started but soon gave up, lowering his head in a defeated way "Stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm obsessed with Judal's hair. I really am.


End file.
